


Everybody Needs Somebody

by hemingwaysgirl



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, BAMF Peter Parker, Because of Reasons, Civil War Team Iron Man, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ending Will Be Extended, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Helpful Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, I Don’t Hate Steve Rogers, I’m Just Slightly Bitter, Not Canon Compliant, Not Marvel Cinematic Universe Compliant, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Feels, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Peter Parker, Sorry Not Sorry, Steve Rogers Has Issues, To Be Edited, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Angst, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-21 00:16:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemingwaysgirl/pseuds/hemingwaysgirl
Summary: Peter hadn't noticed it during his first meal with the team, but after a few weeks of regularly visiting the compound, the excited fanboy haze clouding his brain had evaporated. Therefore, by the time the second team dinner rolled around, he could clearly see how anxious Mr. Stark became around the recently pardoned Avengers.





	Everybody Needs Somebody

Peter hadn't noticed it during his first meal with the team, but after a few weeks of regularly visiting the compound, the excited fanboy haze clouding his brain had evaporated. Therefore, by the time the second team dinner rolled around, he could clearly see how anxious Mr. Stark became around the recently pardoned Avengers.

 

It made sense, Peter supposed, when one considered the incident in Siberia. The teen sighed angrily, his mind replaying the details his mentor had unintentionally spilled during an intense flashback. He pictured Tony's terrified face as his so-called friend brought the infamous shield down, shattering the suit's power source – the simple action exemplifying the betrayal the billionaire had felt all those years ago when Obadiah (whom he had seen as a father figure and friend) had snatched the arc reactor right out of his chest.

 

He glanced up and met the worried brown eyes of the engineer. Mr. Stark raised an eyebrow, subtly asking if he was okay. He nodded to reassure him.

 

Tony smiled softly before his features morphed back into his usual mask of nonchalance and confidence, but his heart rate continued to gallop at an unhealthy speed, and his shallow breaths matched the pounding rhythm, though he was clearly working to keep his breathing as steady as possible. No one but Peter seemed to notice how close the older man was to having a panic attack.

 

“Hey, Mr. Stark. I just remembered I need to come up with a working hypothesis for the science project I was telling you about. Can we go to the lab and do a bit of research?”

 

Tony's eyes lit up gratefully and he stood up as he nodded his assent, focusing his gaze on each person present, while pointedly avoiding Wanda's heated gaze and Steve's thoughtful look. “Well, this has been fun, but nothing beats science, so if you'll excuse us...”

 

“Tony, you barely touched your food,” Steve protested gently.

 

Mr. Stark opened his mouth to reply, but Peter quickly interrupted. “Look, _Captain_ ,” he drawled sarcastically. “If you'd pay attention, you'd know Mr. Stark has a heart condition, which has been worsened by _certain_ events, so tomato sauce and pasta is the worst thing he could eat right now. Leave the fretting to the people who actually _know_ him.

 

“He should've told us. We would've—”

 

“Why would he tell you? After all you kept from him? You get all self righteous if someone refuses to tell you things, but it's okay if you keep secrets, right?”

 

Steve opened his mouth, but he snapped it closed when Peter held up his hand – a pose almost comical in its similarity to Iron Man's infamous stance. “Oh, and while we're on the topic, if you had put your pride and sanctimonious attitude aside for a minute, and actually read the Accords, you would've noticed that Mr. Stark's lawyers had added a clause that stated he had only agreed to sign if certain revisions were implemented. Ross failed to recognize these changes, and that's why he had to step down as Secretary of State. ( 1)”

 

Peter braced a hand on the table and the cool wooden texture calmed his anger a bit. "Mr. Stark just wanted the people we are supposed to protect to feel safe. He wanted to improve the document - but you brushed him off every time he tried to explain that to you."

 

Tony closed his eyes and lowered his head, a shaky hand shielding his mouth, while his unoccupied hand gripped the back of the wooden chair. Peter released a trembling breath, blinking furiously as he seemed to finally realize he had been verbally berating Captain America. He didn't even remember the exact words that had spilled from his mouth. The social anxiety that always plagued him returned full-force, and he blushed furiously as he stood and stumbled to his mentor's side. “Um... I'm not going to apologize, but I realize you're not completely at fault here,” he admitted, directing his gaze at Steve who looked pale and breathless. “I mean, both of you failed to be honest about important things. Mr. Stark should've explained the Accords in more detail. You both should have _talked_ and _listened_ to each other.”

 

Peter paused and glanced worriedly between Tony and Bucky before continuing to hesitantly address Steve. “ I know you just wanted to protect your friend. But Mr. Rogers, you should've just acted like an adult and told Tony the truth from the beginning about – about Hydra and how they used mind-control to force Bucky to --” Peter heard Tony's breath catch and he paused, carefully choosing his next words. “-- do what he did. I believe that if he had had adequate time to process things, Tony would've helped you exonerate Bucky without things escalating the way they did.”

 

Physically and emotionally exhausted, Peter swayed on his feet. A strong arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him toward warmth and safety. The teen melted into the trembling body.

 

“C'mon, Pete let's go start on that project, okay?”

 

“'Kay, Mr. Stark.”

 

As they walked away, Peter glanced over Tony's shoulder. He smirked a bit at what he saw. The heroes simply stared, gawking stupidly at them as they retreated. He had rendered the Avengers speechless. Ned would never believe it. He should take a picture – the resulting image would be meme worthy.

 

Once they turned the corner into the common room, he vaguely heard Steve mutter, “He's a good kid.” Simultaneously, Clint grumbled, “He has a point.”

 

“I think you broke them, Peter,” Tony quipped as they entered the elevator. As the doors closed, he slumped against the back wall, jarring Peter from his thoughts.

 

“To the workshop, Fri,” Peter muttered, and the two descended slowly toward their mutual haven.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (1) This information does not follow Marvel Cinematic Universe canon. However, I believe Tony only signed the document because he had the influence and contacts to revise and improve the Accords once everyone was on board. He wasn't going to simply leave them as they were. He's a futurist, so he saw this as the best option for the team to stay united in the years to come.
> 
> No hate! I am Team Iron Man, but I understand Steve's point of view, so no bashing of either character, please. They both made bad decisions and failed to effectively communicate with each other. So, they're both at fault. Kudos and comments are appreciated. Only constructive criticism, please. Enjoy! Thanks for reading!


End file.
